battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Trooper
The Flamethrower Kit or Flame Trooper is a kit featured in the Battlefield series. Battlefield Vietnam The Flamethrower kit is featured in the official World War II Mod for Battlefield Vietnam. Unlike other kits, it can only be taken from its designated spawnpoint, and exists solely to allow the player character's third person model to change to include the flamethrower tank. Gallery File:BFVWWII Japanese Flamethrower kit.PNG|The Japanese flamethrower kit File:BFVWWII American Flamethrower kit.PNG|The American flamethrower kit Battlefield 1 |gadgets = Permanent Gas Mask |equip1 = Incendiary Grenade x 3 |equip2 = Club |dlc = |armor = Light (full) |hp = |speed = Reduced |ability = |feature = Immune to certain forms of fire }} The Flame Trooper is an Elite Kit featured in Battlefield 1.Break Through Enemy Lines with Elite Classes in Battlefield 1 Singleplayer Flame Troopers are the most common elite soldiers in Singleplayer. They appear on every level except Friends In High Places. They have higher health than standard enemies, but unlike in multiplayer, can be taken down more quickly if the fuel container on their back is targeted - gunfire can rupture the tank, which explodes, killing anyone nearby. German Flame Troopers appear in the opening chapter of the campaign, Storm of Steel. One German trooper appears in Through Mud and Blood and is seen in the village, while searching for spare plugs for Black Bess. Two Ottoman Flame Troopers appear in The Runner, in Fort Nöbet. Another two Turkish troopers appear in the occupied village in Nothing Is Written. The largest number of Flame Troopers appear in Avanti Savoia!. About 10 Austro-Hungarian flamethrower soldiers are seen supporting their infantry while defending Monte Grappa from Italian offensive. Multiplayer The Flame Trooper kit is obtained via a wooden crate found in fixed locations on certain maps, similar to Battle Pickups from Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline. The kit is focused on attacking enemy infantry and fortified positions through the use of one of the most notorious weapons of the conflict - the Wex infantry-portable flamethrower. The user is also equipped with 3 incendiary grenades, and most importantly, a fire-retardant suit and a permanently equipped gas mask, which completely protects from incendiary and gas granades, significantly reduces damage from explosives and offers sentry-like armour all around the body, reducing received gunfire damage by around 83%, at expense of limiting the wearer's mobility and vision. The primary weapon, while deadly at close range, leaves the operator vulnerable to attack from afar. It can also kill the user if it is activated too close to a wall or fired at the user's feet. Players are also vulnerable to takedowns from behind, a successful bayonet charge, and other situations that would normally cause death, such as roadkills and falls. In the maps that don't have the Behemoth will offer a selection of elite kits—including the Flame Trooper kit—instead. Locations Gallery Flame Trooper 2.jpg Battlefield-1-57.jpg|Concept art Achievements and Trophies Battlefield V Flame Troopers are an enemy type featured in the singleplayer of Battlefield V. German Flame Troopers can be seen in several War Stories and Combined Arms. They are equipped with a Wex that also features a M2 Flamethrower fuel pack. Once killed, their flamethrower cannot be picked up by the player. Unlike Battlefield 1, the M2 Flamethrower introduced in War in the Pacific will replace second gadget slots only, similar to Battle Pickup from Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline. Trivia *In Battlefield 1, a bug currently allows the Flame Trooper to take damage from their own Wex (and possibly other sources of flame) after exiting a vehicle.BF1 Flametrooper Glitch (by ThatOneDude572) - video of Flame Trooper taking damage after exiting a horse References Category:Kits of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Elite Class